1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for protecting data in the hard disk. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for protecting data in the hard disk, without inputting of password strings.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of technologies, computer system has become an indispensable tool for processing information. The computer system may satisfy requirements of people in aspects of work, travelling and entertainment. For example, data such as personal financial details, financial account passwords, private documents and pictures, personal letters, commercial documents and intelligent creations may all be processed in the computer system or stored in a hard disk of the computer system.
However, with rapid improvement of computer crime skills and increasing of crime events, once the computer is stolen or invaded by hackers, personal privacies and classified information may be leaked. Therefore, for a business people or a personal computer user, how to avoid money and credit lost or law liability due to loss of computer or illegal access of data stored in the computer is an urgent demand.
To avoid the aforementioned problems, various methods for protecting data in the hard disk are provided. The conventional methods for protecting data in the hard disk generally set a hard disk password in a basic input output system (BIOS) of the computer system. Then, when the computer system is turned on, a password string is required to be input. If the password string input by the user does not match a predetermined hard disk password, the hard disk of the computer system is then locked, so as to maintain a security of the data stored in the hard disk.
Though the conventional method may protect the data stored in the hard disk via hard disk password, it is not applicable. In some cases, for example, if the user forgets the predetermined hard disk password, the hard disk of the computer system may be permanently lock and cannot use again. Moreover, every time the computer system is turned on, the user has to input the password string, and therefore this method is not efficient and convenient.